Traditional clamps often include mechanisms that allow the clamps to secure devices having varying sizes. For example, panel clamps that are used to secure panels to framing members may be adjustable to support panels having a number of different sizes. One drawback with using such a clamp is that the clamp may suffer from inadequate clamping force when used to hold panels having different sizes/thicknesses. As a result, the clamp may slip as it is being tightened or even fail after it is installed.